White Day
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: A one shot that corresponds to chapter 2 of the manga. White Day is March 14 as it's the guys' version of Valentine's Day. Yuki has gotten a gift from Zero and the Chairman, but what about her other valentine? R&R please.


White Day

Yuki Cross stood silently on the roof of Cross Academy. A gentle breeze ruffled her chocolate tresses as she watched the million stars in the sky. Her mood was a bit between relief and sadness.

Today had been White Day.

A holiday she didn't enjoy very much.

It was the day that the boys who had been given chocolates by girls, returned the favor.

A day that Yuki didn't like going through.

She preferred it to have fallen on their off days, but she had had no such luck as it fell on the beginning of their school week. As if mocking her by saying, it had almost fallen on the weekend, but not quite.

She held a small, brown bear to her chest, her grasp tightening unconsciously.

Her father had given her the bear as he told her its name was Jiji. It had come with a small gold necklace that was a bracelet for her.

Zero had followed a simple tradition and gave her a bag of marshmallows. Unfortunately, he neglected to add any kind of cheerful or beautiful touches to the gift as he gave it to Yuki in its original packaging.

Price tag and all.

Nevertheless, she had not been that upset about it. After all, the boy wasn't exactly a plethora of knowledge on the beauty gift giving.

That had only been two of her three though.

The girl hadn't had the courage to face her last one. Nor had he spoken to her on his way to class.

Mayhaps it was a blessing in painful disguise. She wanted him to remember her; she wanted him to give her something special, but he hadn't.

Yuki kept telling herself that it was all right that her childhood friend had forgotten her. It was fine that the boy she cared for completely ignored the holiday. What did it matter anyway? It was just a pointless holiday that caused stress and heartache.

Yes, everything was great.

But her heart knew better, every twinge of pain told her so.

An uncontrollable urge to cry began to consume her; she could feel the back of her eyes stinging.

Yuki grasped Jiji closer to her, sniffing to keep the tears at bay. She wouldn't cry, no matter how badly she wanted to. She had to make her rounds soon and her appearance just would not do.

Just as she decided to leave, pale hands covered her eyes suddenly.

Startled she gasped, but soon recovered seeing that the hands never wavered.

Yuki felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. It was nice to have a distraction from her sadness, even if it was Aido. But the boy wasn't so bad. He was kind of fun and cool to be around, of course, in his own twisted and evil fashion.

"Very funny Aido. You should go to class soon, or Kaname will become upset with you."

"Yes that is quite true, isn't it?" came a velvety reply.

Yuki panicked, turning quickly. The action caused her to lose her footing as she started to fall off the roof.

Time stood still as her brain couldn't quite function.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she inhaled a sweet scent. She wasn't quite sure when her eyes closed, but she knew she'd been saved from a very long drop.

But the closeness of her savior was starting to get her as she felt her cheeks flush.

"_Kaname…_" she whispered.

Ruby orbs smiled down at the girl as Kaname stroked her hair. "I noticed my dear in deep thought upon the roof," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But I hadn't expected my girl to flee from me."

The warmth of his breath sent shivers over her body to Kaname's delight.

Yuki looked up her chin resting on the boy's chest. "Why aren't you in class?"

A gentle smile crossed his lips. His eyes became softer as he cupped her cheek in his palm. "I wanted to show you something special."

The girl became nervous as Kaname bent and caught her up in his arms. "Hey wai-"

"Hold on tightly Yuki."

"But-OH!"

Kaname hopped from the rooftop towards the forest behind school, the wind tousling his brown tresses.

Yuki gasped, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, hanging tightly onto his neck.

The intoxicating scent of roses consumed her senses; she breathed in the wonderful aroma that could only be Kaname. Even if she never saw him again from this day forward, she would always remember this scent that belongs only to him alone.

They landed gracefully on a tree branch near the middle of the forest.

"Are you going to eat me Yuki, or do you wish to meld into me?" Kananme whispered playfully in the girl's ear.

It wasn't till then that Yuki realized she had her nose pressed firmly into his throat. She could feel his pulse throbbing beneath her lips; a crimson sheen veiled her face as she quickly looked down to the forgotten Jiji, who stared up at her.

The boy smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm teasing you."

Kananme jumped from the tree to the ground, before Yuki could look up. He carried her to what seemed to be clearing not to far from them.

Yuki's eyes lit up as she saw the glowing image of a lake, littered with pink flowers. The pale flowers shined brightly as the moon kissed each one.

The brunette smiled brightly up at her companion before running over to the water. She dipped her finger into the cool liquid, enjoying the beauty around her.

Flapping over head made the girl jump; she watched in awe as a group of swans landed in the middle of the lake.

She had to cover her mouth to keep in an excited cry.

Happily she turned to Kaname and franticly beckoned him to join her. She quickly turned back to the enchanting creatures when he started to move.

The boy kneeled beside her as she happily grabbed his hand. "Aren't they so cute? I didn't know they were out at night."

Cerise orbs smiled at the girl, enjoying her happiness. All the sadness that haunted her before was gone. Giving birth to his happy and cheerful Yuki. Just like old times.

Kaname looked down, feeling the petals of a pink flower touching his fingertips. He picked it up, placing it in Yuki's hand.

The act shook Yuki from her previous daze; she looked up into his eyes. The light pink invitation of her lips was too tempting to pass up.

He pulled her chin up, stealing a kiss.

Yuki was speechless; gentle tips caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Happy white day Yuki."


End file.
